


All Your Titans Are Belong to Us

by Agent S7 (SeventhAgent)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Zero Wing
Genre: All Your Base Are Belong To Us, Gen, I Will Not Apologize For Art, Memes, the most 2005 thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAgent/pseuds/Agent%20S7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade launches his final attack plan. In other words, somebody set up us the bomb. Oneshot. Originally wrote in January 2006. It shows. You had to be there, man. YOU HAD TO BE THERE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Titans Are Belong to Us

ALL YOUR TITANS ARE BELONG TO US

* * *

 

IN THE YEAR 2005 WAR WAS BEGINNING.

An explosion rocked Titans Tower, shaking Robin awake from the slumber. He sprinted down stairs.

"What happen?" he exclaimed.

Cyborg looked at him, his eyes widen. "Somebody set up us the bomb."

The T-Bomb. This meant their trouble. If someone had stolen it, they could use them to decimate the city.

"We get signal." Starfire pointed out.

Curses, Robin think to himself. This could mean only won thing…

"Main screen turn on," Raven muttered.

A ghostly image that Robin seen not in long time appeared. His half-maskface was tan and other side black. His nemesis. His arch-rival.

"It's you!" Robin shouted in horrified.

"How are you gentleman!" Slade's colder, colder voice said. "All your base are belong to us." Robin could tell a grin under Slade's scary mask. "You are on the way to destruction."

Screen show large image of the Titans West Tower invaded.

Robin could barely believe. "What you say!"

"You have no chance to survive make your time," Slade talked. Then laughed he. "Ha ha ha ha."

"Captain!" Beat Boy whispered, eyeballs in fear as he gave Robin's nickname by team.

Robin shut eyelids, thinking. It was only their choice to unleash their weapons.

"Take off every ZIG!" he growled. Looks of protest. "You know what you doing," he snarled.

Loud mechanical hiss as ZIG rose from island underground. Robin closes eyes, upset.

"Move ZIG."

There was large noise like a lightning and ZIG fly off.

Titans watch as robot soars away, Robin says something.

"For great justice."

THE END

Credits:

Based on the introduction to Zero Wing, which I do not own.

The Teen Titans aren't my characters, rather the characters of DC Comics.

And, if you haven't seen Newgrounds' All Your Base video (the original), go see it. Now.


End file.
